This invention relates to an improved pocket knife wherein the blade is arranged to fold into the handle when not in use in order that the blade may be housed and protected. It is directed primarily toward such a knife which has a minimum number of parts, which can be readily assembled and disassembled with practically no tools, and which operates reliably under all ordinary conditions.
In the folding type of knife, comprised of a blade and associated sheath which houses the blade when it is not in use and serves as a handle when the knife is in use, there is need for the blade to be easily and safely removed from the sheath, and for the blade to be quite secure when deployed for use. It is also important that the mechanism which holds the knife blade between its housed and exposed positions be accurate and dependable in its operation so that there is no inadvertent operation of the structure.
Many varieties of folding knives for both home and sport use have been produced and used over the years. Certain varieties of such knives are dangerous for use under forceful conditions because inadequate latching means enable the blade to snap shut and cut the fingers of the user. In other varieties, large numbers of required parts cause difficulties in maintaining sufficient cleanliness to avoid mechanical malfunction and corrosion, and increase the manufacturing cost.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a folding knife having positive latching means.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a knife of the aforesaid nature having relatively few parts and capable of facile assembly and disassembly.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a folding knife of the aforesaid nature of rugged, durable construction and amenable to low-cost manufacture.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.